Forget Regret
by RulerOfNarnia
Summary: For Aria and Ezra's six month anniversary, Ezra gets tickets for them to see RENT. Inspired by the story and the music, Ezra decides to do RENT as the school's show for that year. Jealousy, Angst, Fluff, and Hilarity ensue as Aria and Ezra try to bring together not only themselves but an entire musical production. EZRIA
1. Chapter 1

"Hanna, can you hurry up?" Aria asked impatiently, while quickening her pace. The bell would ring any moment and Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were still making their way down the hall at a speed that was clearly too slow for Aria's taste. She didn't want to be late for class.

"Not unless you want me to break an ankle! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly wearing running shoes!"She was right. Four-inch heels were not the footwear of choice when it came to running. Then again, walking down the hallways of Rosewood High shouldn't be considered an event that required any type of physical exertion.

"Can we please just get to class before I turn one-hundred?" Aria retorted. Any comeback from Hanna was cut off by the loud ringing of the bell signalizing that the girls were all late for class.

"Well, there's no point in running now since we're already late," Hanna announced. Aria let out a defeated sigh.

"It's fine Aria," Emily stated, "it's not like Mr. Fitz would mark you late," she winked teasingly, while the other girls giggled.

"I still would have liked to get to there on time. Now we're going to miss the beginning of the discussion,"

Spencer snorted, "Yeah, that's why you're upset that we're late: a shortened discussion time."

"I don't see what your implying," Aria lied as the door to Ezra's classroom came within her view.

"Oh really," Spencer went on, "the teacher being your boyfriend has nothing to do with it? 'Hey, Mr. Fitz I was wondering if you could help me with my oral presentation'" Hanna and Emily, whom up to this point had been smiling quietly to themselves, burst out in laughter. Aria glared up at them.

"Come on guys, seriously can we just go to class?" Aria asked. She was answered by a chorus of grumbled 'fine's and 'sure's. The final meters of their walk was were spent in silence until they were inches away from the door and Aria spoke up.

"And by the way, Ezra's never given me anything less than an A as far as oral presentations are concerned," Aria winked and quickly walked into English class leaving a shocked Spencer, Hanna and Emily behind her.

When Aria walked into the English classroom she noticed that everyone appeared to be working in their journals. It must be a writing day. She glanced over quickly at Ezra's desk and saw that he seemed to be engrossed in reading students journals and commenting on their rough drafts. He had the end of his pen in between his teeth and was chewing on the cap, the tip of his tongue occasionally visible through his teeth. He had his head propped up on one of his hands and he was leaning on his elbow. Aria couldn't help but smile, the man was just too damn cute. The door closed heavily behind her breaking her from her trance.

"Late," He called out without looking from his work.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz." At the sound of her voice Ezra sat up straighter and removed the pen from his mouth. He let his eyes roam from his work over to Aria. She gave a sheepish grin and he smiled softly back at her, "Spencer's locker wouldn't open so we had to wait for a janitor to come open it," Aria said as she slowly moved toward her seat.

"Just, try not to have it happen again," Ezra replied quietly his eyes never leaving hers. The door opened again and Hanna, Emily and Spencer quickly took their seats.

Ezra cleared his throat and stood up, a pile of notebooks in his hands. "For those of you who arrived late, we're working on revisions today," He started walking down the aisles of desk handing back journals while continuing his speech, "I've read all your rough drafts and found them all to be quite good. I have, however, made a few comments in the margins of your papers, just some suggestion on how you could possibly improve your work." He was at Aria's desk now. He handed her back her notebook, fingers lingering on the cover as his eyes met hers.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Fitz," Aria said quietly, placing her hand lightly on Ezra's for a moment before pulling her notebook into her lap.

"Oh, Aria, please take a good look at the comments I've given you." A small smile played at the sides of his lips as he looked at her. The mischief in his blue eyes were met by confusion in her green ones. Despite her confusion, Aria returned the smile. Ezra pivoted on his heel and walked quickly back to his desk.

Oy vey Aria thought shaking her head lovingly. He was such a little boy sometimes. She sat her bag down beside her desk and pulled out a pen, mentally preparing herself for an entire class period of revising. She flipped open her journal looking for some note Ezra must have left her. She flipped toward the end of her notebook where he usually left her cute little notes or lines from poetry that reminded him of her. So far she hadn't seen anything new from him, she turned to the last few pages of the book. Tucked in between the back cover and the pages of her notebook was an envelope with her name printed on it. She picked it up and could immediately tell there was something other than plain paper inside. Well, this was strange. It wasn't her birthday and their anniversary wasn't until Saturday. Aria looked over at his desk suspiciously. He was watching her intently from behind an English textbook. She raised an eyebrow at him curiously

"Open it," he mouthed to her. Making sure no one besides Ezra was staring at her, Aria slowly opened the envelope and with as little noise as possible, pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into thirds. She quickly unfolded it.

Aria,

There's only us. There's only this.

Forget regret, or life is yours to miss

No other road, No other way

No day but ...Saturday?

Come with me to New York this weekend. Please?

Ezra

Aria reread the letter multiple times. What? New York? Was he joking? She reached back in the envelope and pulled out a ticket for an Off-Broadway performance of RENT happening this Saturday. She quickly looked over at his desk to find Ezra's gaze still resting on her. When their gazes met, his small smile turned into his boyish grin.

"What?" Aria mouthed to him incredulously, indicating the note. Ezra just shrugged and smiled causing her to giggle. Hanna turned around and glared her, giving her the, "You're gonna get caught" look. Aria looked down guiltily at her notebook that she had been neglecting the entire class. Sighing, she turned to the front of the notebook to where her rough draft was written and took out a pencil. There was no way she could do any school work now. Her mind was consumed with thoughts on what it would be like to go to New York with Ezra. No one would know them. They would be able to act like a real couple, like hold hands, kiss in public kind of couple. Aria remembered how amazing it felt to be able to act like that for a few hours when they went to the art show together last month. This trip would be similar to that only ten times better. It would be an entire weekend plus he was taking her to a Broadway show, plus it was New York...It would be an entire weekend. That implies at least two days, so... Aria's mind started spinning. They would spend the night together. In New York. Where they could act like a real couple. Would they just share a hotel room? Would they share a bed? It's not like they've never shared a bed, they've just never did anything in a bed. Or any other place for that matter. Would she still be able to say that after this trip?

Every thought in her mind was of her and Ezra. Would they or wouldn't they? How would it happen... If it happens. Aria looks at the clock, about thirty more minutes until the end of class and the end of the school day. Let the revising begin.

Thirty-two minutes later the bell rang. While students quickly shoveled notebooks, pencils and spare sheets of paper into their backpacks, hurrying to get to their buses, Aria took her time; hanging back.

"Aria, we'll see you tonight?" Aria heard Emily ask. She looked over by the door and saw that Spencer, Hanna and Emily had all been waiting for her.

"Tonight?"

"We were all going over to Spencer's to study and do homework," Emily explained, "remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Aria said, "hey Spence, is it okay if I come over around five-ish?"

"Aria," Spencer hinted, "you really don't have to come over and do homework if you think you'd rather be doing something el-"

"I'll be there," Aria exclaimed, cutting off Spencer's sentence, "but I really do need to talk to Mr. Fitz, so I'll see you guys later,"

After exchanging final goodbyes, Emily, Spencer and Hanna finally left the classroom leaving Aria and Ezra alone. Aria walked towards the door and turned the lock. She turned on her heel and leaned against the door. Ezra was walking down the aisles of seats picking up papers and pencils that had fallen on the floor during the day.

"Ezra," Aria said getting his attention.

"Aria," he responded. Aria could hear the cheekiness in his voice. She didn't even have to see his face to know he was wearing his "clever" grin. Aria walked up behind him and sat on top of the desk he was near.

"Okay mister, what's so funny?" Ezra turned around and looked at her. She was right, he looked like the poster child for the "I'm so clever" campaign.

"Aria," he said as he placed his hands on either side of her face, "if you had seen your face when you opened that letter, priceless." Aria took each of his hands in one of hers and placed them in her lap.

"How was I supposed to look? I was thrilled! I was surprised and wasn't sure you were being serious-"

"I am being serious," Ezra cut in all traces of past teasing gone.

"So your really planning on going to New York?"

"Only with you," Ezra grinned like a school boy. Aria just laughed at his adorable cliches.

"And we're going to see RENT?"

"You told me once that it was your favorite musical," he stood there holding her hands and smiling adorably down at her.

"Ezra, what about food and transportation and," she had to ask, "sleeping arrangements?"

"I have all that covered, all you need to do is say yes, just tell your parents your sleeping over at a friend's house," Ezra was looking at her with pleading eyes. God, he was so cute. She wished that they could just start acting like a couple right now so that they could make out. Taking her silence as a bad sign, he tried to convince her some more. "If you come, I'll probably end up singing along with some of the songs, that means you'll get to hear me, Ezra Fitz, sing. This is a once in a lifetime offer, Aria. And I sing like an angel, literally it's like I've been sent down from the heavens to-" giggling, Aria covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yes, Ezra! Yes, of course I'll go!" She said, a huge smile on her face. Ezra removed her hand from his mouth.

"Are you aware of just how much I love you?" he looked down at her with his deep blue eyes full of adoration.

"God, I really want to kiss you right now," Aria blurted out. A wide smile crept across his face as she blushed slightly.

"I guess since you're studying at Spencer's there's no way you can come over tonight?"

"Ezra," Aria said, "why do you think I told Spencer I wouldn't be there until five?"

"You," he said while moving to his desk to start packing up his briefcase, "are an awesome girlfriend."

"Thank you," she replied smiling while hopping off the desk and getting all of her belongings. "I'll see you in like twenty minutes?" Aria asked while opening the door.

"Can't wait. I'll pick up dinner for us. I'll see you there," with that, Aria exited the classroom and headed for her car. The weekend couldn't come sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Half empty containers of Chinese food littered the table giving off the faint aroma of fried rice and lo mein. Aria and Ezra sat cuddled together on his couch, a blanket covering their bodies. Aria watched images flash across the TV with little interest. The volume was turned so low that trying to legitimately watch what was on was pointless; not that she really minded. She was perfectly content lying with Ezra, her head snuggled into his chest, his arm resting heavily against her waist securing her against him, one of his hands still entangled with hers. Aria stroked his hand with her thumb as she listened to the deepness of his breathing and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Aria's free hand drew little patterns on his chest through the fabric of his T-shirt. Glancing over at the clock, she noticed it was 4:43 and that she would have to leave soon to go to Spencer's. She twisted around in Ezra's arms so that she could look up at his face. Slowly, she kissed up his jaw line to his ear. He sighed happily, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

"Ezra," Aria whispered. She moved her hand from his chest up to his cheek, stroking the bit of stubble that had grown that day.

"Mmm, Aria," he murmured still asleep. Aria regretfully, and with much effort, removed herself from his grip and took the blanket back to his bed. Ezra began stirring from the couch, immediately sensing the lack of her presence beside him. "Come back, I'm cold," he groaned, complaining. Aria ignored him and moved between the couch and the table, picking up the remnants of their dinner.

"Do you want to keep these for leftovers?" She asked as she turned toward him. Showing him the half eaten food. His eyes were open now and he was silently watching her.

"I want to keep you for leftovers," he replied with a wink. She rolled her eyes and resumed tidying up.

"Sadly, I believe we're all out. So, it's Chinese food or nothing." Aria replied with a smirk. She watched as Ezra slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, his shirt coming up a little bit as he did. She felt herself staring at the way his pajama pants clung low on his hips revealing the slightly toned muscles of his lower abs. Not to mention the way his hip bones jutted out a bit creating an arrow leading-

"Aria, you don't have to pick up all that, I can do that later," Aria snapped back to reality and tore her gaze away from Ezra's exposed flesh up to his face, taking a few seconds to process what he had just said to her. "Come here and sit with me," Ezra held out his arms to her, she put the Chinese food back on the coffee table and sat down on his lap, cuddling up to his side. She let her fingers trace the part of his hip bone that was exposed.

"I have to leave soon," Aria said sadly. Ezra's arms wrapped around her waist pinning her back against his chest.

"I know, I'm really sorry I fell asleep,"

"It's okay," Aria said sincerely as she tilted her head up to look at his face, "you're adorable when you sleep." She playfully tapped his nose with her finger. He scrunched up his nose, making a face. Aria couldn't contain her giggles.

"You look like a disgruntled kitten!" Aria got out between laughs.

"What?" Ezra asked exasperated, smiling down at her.

"You. Look. Like. A kitten!" Aria punctuated each word with a playful kiss to his jaw. Ezra rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, laughing. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, stopping her laughter. Taken by surprise, she didn't have time to return the kiss. When he pulled away Aria stared at his lips that were curled into a smirk, wanting more. She looked up into his eyes and saw that her want for more was definitely reciprocated. _I should stop this now,_ Aria thought. She opened her mouth to tell Ezra she should get going when his lips crashed down to hers again. All thoughts of Spencer's house had vanished and all she wanted to do was focus on here and now with Ezra. His lips moved hungrily against hers, she returned his actions eagerly as she lightly bit down on his bottom lip. They continued kissing for minutes, heat building within her with every brush of his lips and touch of his tounge. Needing to feel more of him, Aria moved her hand up his shirt and lightly stroked his stomach, feeling the hardness of the muscle underneath. Ezra broke the kiss and moved away a fraction, just so there was enough room to remove his shirt. This gave Aria the time she needed to reposition herself so that she went from sitting on his lap to straddling it. When he turned back to her Aria pushed him so that he was lying back on the sofa, his head resting on the arm rest. He smiled up at her, clearly enjoying her aggressiveness. She smiled down at him seductively, and slowly began to unzip her jacket. His eyes widened and his smile grew as she tossed her jacket on the floor. She leaned down and slowly kissed down his neck and his collar bone. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, running his hands up and down her legs. Her hands roamed all over Ezra's chest trying to touch every bit of flesh that was exposed. He tangled his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth back down to his. Aria let Ezra take control of the kiss and wasn't too surprised when he started pulling up her shirt. She broke the kiss and helped him pull off her shirt off. His hands moved up to the exposed flesh of her back and pressed her body closer to his. He kissed and sucked the bit of skin where her neck meet her shoulder. She closed her eyes and marveled at the feeling, letting out a small moan as he bit down on the spot. His mouth moved up her neck leaving a trail of feather-light kisses as he moved his hand from her lower back up up to the clasp of her bra. His fingers started to undue her bra. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the clock on the opposite wall depicting that the time was now 4:51. _Crap, _there is no way she was making it to Spencer's by five.

"Ezra," she said quietly, not really wanting him to stop, but knowing that he had to.

"Mmm sorry, is this moving too fast?" He asked dropping his hands from her bra clasp. He moved back a bit so he could look into her eyes.

"No," Ezra looked down guilty, "no, Ezra, no," Aria said with more authority this time. "I want this to happen," he looked up at her hopefully, "but it can't. Not right now. I have to go to Spencer's," Aria looked into his eyes and moved her hand to the side of his face stroking it lightly. She tried to convey everything that she was feeling right now to him, seeming to understand, he nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Ezra said with a little pout. Aria quickly got up before the urge to kiss him became unbearable. She hurriedly picked her shirt off the ground and put it on. She picked up her jacket and backpack and went to the door and slid on her heels. "Are you gonna come back over tonight?" Ezra asked longingly from the couch as he reached down and picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I can't, I am seriously swamped with homework. My stupid English teacher is making me turn in my final draft of my story tomorrow," Aria said with a teasing smile.

"How dare he!" Ezra yelled, "What gives him the right?"

"Exactly!" Aria said with a giggle, "Alright, I'll call you tonight around 10:00," She quickly ran back over and kissed Ezra quickly before running toward the door, "bye! Love you!" Aria shouted as she opened the door and began to walk out.

"Love you too!"

"So, let me get this straight, he's taking you to New York City for the weekend, _and_ to see RENT?" Emily asked shocked.

"That is so romantic!" Hanna added. Once Aria had arrived at Spencer's she had immediately told them how Ezra had made plans for their six month anniversary. They were all sitting in Spencer's living room. Textbooks were spread all over the floor but they were mostly for decorations. None of the girls had picked up a pencil ever since Aria had arrived with the news. Instead, Hannah and Spencer were seated on either side of the love seat. Aria was curled up in a ball in an armchair. Emily was seated on the ground, her back leaning against the a footrest

"Yeah, he is," Aria said, she couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across her face, "I need one of you to cover for me though. Coming home a bit late after school might not draw my parents attention but disappearing for an entire weekend might rise a bit of suspicion."

"No kidding," Hanna muttered, idly picking at her nails.

"I can do it," Spencer cut in. Aria turned to her.

"Oh my god Spence, that would be amazing if you could," Aria said gratefully.

"Yeah, of course. It's not like I'm doing anything else," Spencer replied regretfully. Her parents had recently banned her from seeing Toby and had her under 24 hour surveillance.

"So are you doing anything else besides seeing the show?" Emily asked from her seat on the floor.

"Not that I know of," Aria began, "We'll probably got out for dinner or something. Ezra's being really secretive about the entire trip,"

"Ohh! Maybe he has 'something special' planned," Spencer said with a smirk placing air quotes around "something special". Aria knew exactly what she meant by 'something special' just by the tone of her voice, the air quotes were overkill.

"Yeah probably something like 'baking cookies'," Hanna added with her own set of air quotes.

"Really? I thought he would probably be more likely to want to 'dip the pen in the ink'," Spencer teased.

"'Churn the butter'," Hanna said with a wink.

"'Bury the bone'," Spencer said excitedly. Spencer and Hannah began listing as many euphemisms they knew for sex, the last one more awkward and terrible than the one before it.

"'Hit a home run',"

"'Walk the dog',"

"Guys seriously," Aria snapped.

"Really Spence? He seems more likely to want to, 'storm the trenches'," Hanna commented. Hanna and Spencer dissolved into a pile of laughter. Emily was smiling too. Aria glared over at her and her smile fell immediately.

"Honestly guys, be nice to Aria. It's her six month anniversary and all she really want to do is have a good time," Emily scolded, directing her gaze at Spencer and Hanna. They slowly stopped laughing and sat up straighter.

"Thanks Em," Aria said gratefully.

"Mr. Fitz on the other hand really just wants to 'part the pink sea'," Emily said quickly. Spencer and Hanna lost it, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " Emily dissolved into laughter joining Spencer and Hanna.

"That was terrible Emily!" Hanna laughed. Spencer was nearly crying.

"Sorry, Aria. I had to!" Emily apologized. Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. She had to admit Emily's was pretty funny. The whole topic just made her feel a bit uncomfortable, especially considering what she may have just promised Ezra a few hours ago.

"It's fine, Em. It's just... I- we- before I got here we-," Aria stopped herself, she really didn't know what she was trying to say. It seemed, however, the girls did. They stopped laughing and all started at her open mouthed.

"Aria, did you and Fitz have sex before you got here?" Hanna whispered, jumping to the most wild conclusion.

"I can never look at him the same," Spencer muttered to herself.

"No, guys! No!" Aria nearly shouted. How did all of this get so out of control? Why were they even discussing her sex life to begin with? "We didn't have sex. We umm, well we were kissing and it got a little ... heated-"

"And?" Hanna prodded

"I was getting to that! We were ... making out and he-, God, this is awkward ... him and I were both shirtless, and umm, well his hands were-"

"I don't need to know this!" Spencer said loudly, covering her ears. Hanna loudly shushed her. Aria just sat there, her cheeks deepening in color.

"Anyway, he started to undo my bra and well-"

"Oh my god!" Emily covered her mouth with her hands, shocked, "Aria, where is this going?" Aria rolled her eyes and continued retelling this afternoon.

"So, I noticed the time and I told him to stop because I had to go. He thought I was rejecting him, so, I told him that I wasn't and that I was ready to do ... things with him, but I don't know if he thought I meant sex or..." Aria trailed off letting the sentence hang girl looked up at her expectingly, waiting for her to add more.

"Well, are you ready ... for sex?" Emily asked timidly. Aria shrugged.

"I mean ... yeah, I could definitely see it happening"

"Yeah, but do you want it to happen?" Spencer asked. It was extremely nerve racking and awkward to think about with all her friends staring at her, but Aria really thought about the question and what her relationship with Ezra meant to her. She thought about how she felt about him and how he made her feel. She really couldn't see herself with anyone else nor did she want to. She remembered all the time they spent together in his little apartment, camping out on his sofa watching terrible TV and eating Chinese food. Just hours ago she was completely content with just lying next to him while he slept.

"Yeah, I think I do," Aria said softly. She kept her eyes glued on her shoes, not wanting to meet any of her friends faces. After a couple moments, the silence was broken.

"Well," Hanna said, "then just make sure you pack some cute underwear and everything should be fine!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So just a quick author's note I would just like to say thank you so very much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Every review means so much to me and really keeps me encouraged to write this. If you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism feel free to message me. :) ~Heather**

* * *

"Great job in class today guys, I really enjoyed hearing your opinions on the book so far. No homework this weekend, just make sure you have read up to chapter six because there will be a test on chapters one through six on Monday when you get back from the weekend," Ezra was standing in front of the room, addressing the entire class. Today's discussion had to do with symbolism in "To Kill A Mockingbird" and Ezra had been completely engrossed in the topic. He had a true passion for teaching, anyone could tell. Aria loved when he got so excited about a topic, she found it adorable the way he used his entire body in animated movements to express how he felt. When he really got into a discussion, his eyes would light up and the energy in the entire room would change. She realized that passionate Ezra was quite a turn on. She couldn't help but stare at him. Good thing he was at the front of the classroom and not right by her desk because self control didn't seem to be one of her strong suits at the moment. Ezra glanced up at the clock before continuing his speech, "well, it looks as though we still have about ten minutes until dismissal so if you guys just want to relax, that's perfectly okay as long as you keep the volume down," Ezra went behind his desk and started packing up his bag and stealing quick glances at Aria who would smile back at him.

"Mr. Fitz?" they quickly looked away to the sound of a students voice. Ezra looked toward the direction of the voice and saw that Beth Lanners had her hand raised.

"Umm yeah Beth, what can I do for you?"

"Well, a friend and I are reading some original poetry down at the Rosewood grill on Saturday and I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing it?"

"Oh,well I'd love to but it's my girlfriend and my anniversary on Saturday so I'm taking her to see a Broadway show and we're spending the night in New York City, so I'm actually pretty busy this weekend," a chorus of "awwww"s came from all the girls in the class. at Ezra mentioning girlfriend, he had all the attention from every single female in the room. Aria smiled to herself, even though she definitely thought of Ezra as her boyfriend and herself as his girlfriend, it was rare that they actually used those titles for each other. At least twenty girls hands had shot in the air. Ezra looked alarm, this was the most class participation one of his 'discussions' had ever gotten.

"Mr. Fitz, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"What's your girlfriend like?"

"Is your girlfriend a teacher too?"

"Mr. Fitz, how did you meet?'

"Do you have any pictures of her?"

Questions were shouted from all over the room and with each new question Ezra looked a bit more flustered. How was he going to get out of this? His eyes darted over to Aria's quickly, clearly conveying the message "help". Aria smiled ruefully and shrugged answering his plea for help with a "well?".

"I'm not going to tell you her name because I don't want you googling her or anything," Ezra began, answering the girls questions so that they would shut up, "She's extremely talented and creative, she like art a lot and she likes to write. She's very spontaneous and romantic and really quite adorable at times. She's also very ... short," Aria couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat. Aria had mentioned several times to Ezra that her neck would get sore from having to strain it up so far to kiss him. He would always suggest that they could move to a more horizontal location, after giving an exaggerated eye roll, Aria would gladly agree. Aria could tell by the way Ezra cheeks started to blush a bit, that he was remembering the same thing as her. Spencer looked back at Aria and raised an eyebrow questioningly. If anyone else had noticed her laugh they weren't showing any signs of it.

"Show us a picture!"

"What does she look like?" and similar requests were shouted from all different sides of the room.

"Umm, that may not be such a great idea," Ezra began.

"Aria," Aria turned around and saw Emily gesturing at her to lean in.

"What?" Aria whispered quietly, still staring amused at Ezra.

"Are there pictures?" She whispered back worriedly.

"Of what?"

"You and Mr. Fitz!"

"Ezra," Aria corrected, a bit annoyed, "and yeah, we have pictures but they're not really of anything. There's nothing that could really identify either of us,"

"That must suck," Emily sighed, "just be safe,"

"Ugh we're nothing but safe," Aria muttered as she focused her attention back on Ezra who seemed to be creating just a bigger and bigger mess of the situation and being extremely adorable while doing it.

"It's not those kinds of photos, we don't do that! Take photos, I mean. I mean we do take like pictures but there not of that stuff. Not because we don't do that stuff-"

"Mr. Fitz!" Aria interrupted loudly and glared at him. She wasn't really mad, but discussing how far Ezra and her had gotten in front of the entire class was not something she really wanted to do, even though 90% of the class didn't know it was about her. Also, Ezra looked completely desperate to end this discussion. Ezra turned and met her angry look and immediately looked extremely guilty.

"Um, yes, Aria?" he asked formally with just a hint of fear in his voice as if he thought Aria would yell at him in the middle of class. Aria realized that she now had to ask him a question. She quickly tried to think something to say.

"Um, well, I was just wondering," Aria began slowly, playing with her bracelets nervously, "umm, where did you get your tie?"

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief, his previous anxiety, now gone.

"Your tie, it's very nice. Where did you get it?" she asked awkwardly. many of the students seemed very confused in the sudden change of topic. Hanna was shooting her a "What the hell are you on?" look. Aria had to admit she was a bit confused too. She had to ask Ezra something and the thing about the tie was the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm I think it's from Men's Wearhouse," Ezra said looking down at his tie and playing with the end, "I'm not quite sure, my mom gave it to me," he finished sheepishly, a small grin spreading across his face as the rest of the class chuckled. A small blush crept up to his ears and he looked down at his shoes. He was so cute, he was ungodly attractive. Aria realized, without much surprise, that embarrassed Ezra was also a turn on.

Aria stood by her bed staring down at her empty suitcase contemplating. It really shouldn't matter what she packed, it's just that whenever Aria would put something into her bag she would automatically take it back out coming up with a reason against bringing it. Too heavy, too fancy, too revealing, not revealing enough, over thinking would be the death of her. After spending twenty minutes doing nothing but staring at pairs of leggings and stressing herself out, she gave up and just texted Ezra.

_Hey, what do I need to pack for this weekend?_

Once the text sent she flopped back on her bed and waited for his reply. Hanna's words from the past night kept echoing in her mind. As long as you pack some cute underwear, there shouldn't be a problem. Aria didn't really own any lingerie, so that option was out. She was being irrational, Ezra has seen her in underwear that she didn't really consider to be sexual whatsoever, so why should it matter now? A high beeping tone alerted Aria that Ezra had replied to her text.

_:) hi. and I don't know. A dress. Something fancy._

Aria smiled as she read the text. She loved dressing up for Ezra. She would spend hours getting ready for him just to see the look on his face when she was done.

_You got it :) Anything else? ;)_

She replied back to him. She set her phone down on her bed and headed to her closet to look for a dress. Her search was interrupted by her phone going off again. She quickly sat back down on her bed and opened the text from Ezra.

_What are you offering? ;)_

_Anything you want._

Aria paused before hitting send on her next message, realizing the double meaning in her words. Before she could psych herself out, she hit send. She wondered if he would get the double meaning in her text. She sat on her bed with her phone in her lap anxiously waiting for his reply. She kept checking her phone every few seconds even though she knew he hadn't texted back yet. When the text tone went off, she quickly opened his message and was reading it before the short ringtone had finished.

_...something sexy?_

Looking down at the phone she began to smile. She couldn't tell if Ezra was just flirting with her and joking around or if he really wanted her to bring something sexy. Well, regardless he would definitely want her to bring something sexy, he was a guy after all. Her phone beeped again.

_Is that okay?_

_I said anything you wanted Ezra. I'll see what I can do ;)_

Aria smiled slowly to herself and hugged the phone close to her chest as if she could virtually hug Ezra. The fact that he asked, killed her. He was so incredibly caring and adorable. She just wanted, more than anything in the world, to be with him right now.

_Hahaha you're amazing. Can I call you?_

_Of course. Please do :)_

Seconds later her phone began to ring. Aria picked up on the first ring.

"Hello honey," she said teasingly into the phone as she flopped down onto her bed. Her reply was the sound of Ezra's laughter.

"Hahaha hey, so I'm super excited for the trip this weekend,"

"I can tell, you won't shut up about it," she retorted playfully

"What? Are you not excited?"

"I'm crazy excited! It's all I thought about today. That doesn't mean I'm going to announce the whole thing to the entire class," Aria teasingly accused.

"Yeahhhh, I'm really, really sorry about that. That brought up some really awkward moments," Ezra said apologetically, "if I had known they would have been so interested in my love life I wouldn't have brought it up,"

"They're just jealous. You are quite the desirable teacher, Mr. Fitz," Aria said in a flirting manner.

"Hahaha oh really?" Ezra said, playing along.

"Oh, absolutely. In fact, if I wasn't already madly in love with my devilishly handsome boyfriend, I would definitely go out with you,"

"But alas, you have a boyfriend!" Ezra declared with dramatic sadness, "will you tell me about this lad, he must be something special to get such a fair maidan as yourself," Aria couldn't control her laughter. Just last week, Ezra and her had snuggled up on his couch to watch the 1976 film version of Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare and one of the actors had the worst accent. It was a guttural mix of Scottish and cockney English. Ever since then Ezra would try to imitate the accent always producing a huge laugh from Aria.

"Hahaha well, let's see. He's very charming and passionate. He's quite funny. Oh, and He's very handsome and caring. He makes me so happy and he's just ... amazing," Aria paused before continuing on seriously, "and I'm very much in love with him," They both stayed quiet on the phone for a few moments until Ezra softly cleared his throat.

"I wish you were here," he said quietly.

"I will be tomorrow, we can spend the entire day together," Aria started smiling just from the thought, "oh! And another thing about my boyfriend, he's very tall," she said jokingly, remembering his short comment from class today. Ezra started laughing.

"Haha sorry about that!"

"Glad to know that "short" is one of the first adjectives that comes to mind when thinking of me!" both Aria and Ezra began to laugh.

"I wasn't going to say "short", I was going to say something else but I didn't think it would be appropriate!" Ezra defended while laughing.

"Not appropriate?" Aria asked in disbelief, "Ezra, you were practically discussing our sex life in front of the entire class!"

"Really sorry... again. I feel like I've been apologizing a lot in the past minutes,"

"Just tell me what you were going to say about me and you'll be completely forgiven,"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You said you were going to say something else instead of short, what were you going to say?"

"Just... I...," he started nervously. Aria began to wonder if what he was going to say was something negative.

"Ezra?"

"I was going to say that you're quite sexy," Ezra said quietly.

"You... think I'm sexy," Aria stated while smiling. She could practically feel Ezra blush through the phone, "well, let the record show that I find you very sexy too," she said quietly.

"Good to know," he replied, amused. Very good to know, Aria thought. Ever since yesterday at Spencer's when she finally decided that it was time for Ezra and her to take the next big step in there relationship, she couldnt stop thinking about it. So many questions raced through her mind. When would it happen? What would it be like? and also Who brings the condoms? She knew that usually it was suppoused to be the guy, but Aria had never really talked to Ezra about it, or about having sex at all. Well, recently. Both of them had brought it up before but each of them had decided to wait.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Aria asked her voice sounding timid even to herself.

"Yeah, sure. Aria, is everything okay?" Ezra asked automatically going in to worried mode.

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering, umm," Aria paused for a second, debating whether or not to ask her question, "are you bringing c-"

"Aria?" she heard her mother yell followed by a set of foot steps heading up the stairs, making it unable for her to finish her question.

"Crap, my mom's coming. Bye, I love you, can't wait for tomorrow," Aria whispered hurridly into the phone. Her parents still didn't know about her realtionship with Ezra and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Wait! Aria, am I bringing what?" Ezra asked quickly as Aria's mom pushed her bedroom door open. Aria quickly sat up on her bed.

"Haha yeah, Spence. Okay I'll come over at like ten in the morning. See ya then," Aria said loudly and shut her phone, disconnecting the call with Ezra. She felt guilty whenever she had to end a conversation with Ezra in that manner, but he understood.

"Hey sweetie, lights out, it's getting late," Ella said poking her head through the door.

"Okay mom," Aria said compliently and went to pull out her pajamas and other tasks of her nightime ritiual until her mother left her door side. As soon as Ella had left Aria went pack to the frustrating task of packing. After practically shoving her entire wardrobe into her small suitcase, Aria decided that that would have to do. She would just ask Spencer for advice when she got to her house. Tired, Aria quickly changed into her pajamas and slid underneath the covers of her bed, turning off her bedside lamp as she did so. _Tomorrow_, she thought happily, a smile playing on her lips. She closed her eyes and within an instant she was sound asleep, a smile still etched in her sleeping features.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that this chapter is really short, I just wanted to update before I go on vacation. THis chapter is a bit different so let me know what you think. **

* * *

Spencer sat cross legged on her bed staring fixated at her laptop screen. She had started typing her final draft for her English essay. She had a beginning and a middle but wasn't quite sure how she wanted the story to end. With each passing minute, good ideas seemed to become more difficult to come by. The likeliness of this paper being done anytime soon was not in her favor. Spencer sighed, frustrated, closed her laptop and tossed it to the end of her bed.

"Stupid Fitz," She grumbled as she slid off her bed and walked toward the door, nearly breaking her ankle on Aria's bags on her way there. Aria had arrived exactly at 10:00 AM, which was surprising considering that the girl would most likely be late for her own funeral. As soon as she had walked in, she turned Spencer's morning into an episode of "Project Runway". Aria had emptied her entire suitcase and had tried on every item of clothing, getting Spencer to give her honest opinion on every outfit. The mini fashion show had lasted at least half and hour, leaving Spencer tired and anxious. Aria was currently in the bathroom. She went to go take a shower before Ezra arrived. The noise of the shower was inhibiting Spencer's ability to concentrate. A few minutes later the noise from the shower stopped.

"Finally," rejoiced Spencer. She quickly crawled back on her bed and opened her laptop, eager to finish her assignment now that 'Niagara Falls' wasn't occurring in the next room. Her happiness, however, was short lived. The previous sound of the shower was replaced with the blowing of Aria's hair dryer. _Of course_, Spencer thought bitterly. Spencer shut her laptop for the second time that day. From downstairs, Spencer heard the familiar chime of the door bell. Sighing, Spencer hurriedly ran down the steps to get the door. She opened the front door, standing in the shadow it created and was greeted by the sight of her English teacher, Mr. Fitz, smiling broadly at her.

"Hey," he exclaimed breathlessly. Spencer was taken by surprise, she had never heard Mr. Fitz voice sound like that before. He sounded out of breath and nervous yet incredibly happy. The 'teacher-voice' he usually had was completely gone. Anytime Spencer had talked with him he seemed friendly and willing to help, but it was easy to tell that he kept a professional distance from his students. Now looking at him standing at her door, that wall seemed to have come down and he seemed like just another cute guy. The lack of the sweater vest helped too. His usual collar shirt and vest combo was replaced by a light gray T-shirt that clung slightly to his body. Some teachers you wouldn't want to see shirtless and some you _really_ would.

Spencer stepped out of the shadow and Mr. Fitz face completely changed. He instantly stood up straighter and cleared his throat. "Spencer, um... I'm just here for um... Aria."

"Yeah, she's upstairs still getting ready," Spencer saw that the wall was right back in place. She quickly led him upstairs, "Aria is still getting ready so if you just want to wait for her in my room, you can." Spencer said as she walked into her room. Mr. Fitz looked at her uneasily.

"Alright," he said awkwardly and slowly followed her in. Once in her bedroom, they noticed Aria standing by the dresser, her hair and make-up flawlessly done. It appeared that she hadn't quite finished with her outfit yet because all she had on was a towel.

"Ezra!" She shouted excitedly. She quickly went over and touched his cheek lightly and leaned up to kiss his lips gently. His hands went to rest on her hips. It seemed like this was such a natural thing for them. They pulled away and just smiled at each other. Spencer felt like she was intruding on a private moment. It was just a kiss, but it felt like it was a lot more. Aria eventually pulled away from his arms to head over to her open suitcase that was sitting on top of Spencer's bed. Ezra eventually trailed after her.

"Sorry, I just need to change than we can go," Aria apologized. Ezra chucked and sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, looking at Aria.

"Are you sure? The towel's a great look on you,"

"Oh really?" Aria asked with a smirk. She moved so she was standing in between his legs, she took one of his and moved it so it rested right underneath her boobs. She leaned over and kissed him forcefully on the mouth and he eagerly returned it, moving his unoccupied hand to her butt. Spencer swore that she saw tongue. _Oh hell, they were not going to start making out on my bed!_ Spencer thought angrily. Aria draped her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her other hand slid up the front of his shirt and rested on his stomach. Mr. Fitz drew her closer towards him and growled in frustration when she took a step back to balance herself. This was just too awkward to witness. She would never be able to look at Mr. Fitz the same way ever again. She was about to clear her throat when Aria broke the kiss. _Finally! _

"I make the towel work?" Aria asked sexually her lips only inches from his. Mr Fitz had his eyes trained on her lips and just nodded, "Really? Because I was thinking I could just take it off," Spencer heard Aria murmur. His eyes widened and he quickly glanced up and met his girlfriend's gaze. Did they really forget that she was _right here_?

"Is that... is that all your wearing?" Mr. Fitz whispered anxiously. She noticed that his hand that was resting on her butt was now slowly moving up her thigh underneath the towel. If Spencer thought it was easy to mistake him for another one of her classmates before, it wasn't even a question now. He was as horny as any high school guy. So much for a 'professional distance'!

"Do you want to find out?" Aria said lustfully. Spencer noticed the sharp intake of breath from her English teacher and saw that Aria's hand, the one that wasn't currently up his shirt, had moved up his thigh and was now resting on the tented part of his dark jeans. _Oh my God, I will never be able to un-see this,_ Spencer thought.

"Ye-"

"No!" Spencer cut in loudly. This was not going to happen. They were _not _going to have sex on her bed. As soon as she spoke they quickly jumped apart and blushed fiercely. Aria wrapped her towel tighter around her and stepped away from her boyfriend, removing her teasing hands, as Mr. Fitz quickly tried to pull his shirt down to hide the situation in his pants. They had clearly forgotten that she was there, "No, all towels will be remaining on bodies," She glared at Aria who only blushed deeper, embarrassed at what Spencer had just witnessed, "Aria just... just go get changed in the bathroom." Aria nodded and quickly grabbed a bundle of clothes from Spencer's bed, kissed Mr. Fitz quickly on the cheek, and hurried to the bathroom.

Spencer closed her eyes and tried to erase the last ten minutes of her life. There was no she would be able to pay attention to Mr. Fitz's lectures ever again. She was awakened from her thoughts when she heard Mr. Fitz sigh loudly. She looked over and saw that he was still sitting awkwardly on her bed, rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly. Aria better hurry up.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a year... School was super busy, but I still thought about this story all the time... which is why im going to continue updating if people continue reading. A part of this Chapter is slightly M, I've never tried to write M before so let me know if its just want to make a few points 1) There is no A in this story 2)Ezra is still Aria's teacher 3)No one knows except for the girls (For now)**

* * *

Aria and Ezra sat in silence as the car made its way down the highway. Aria bit her lip anxiously as she gazed across the car to her boyfriend in the drivers seat. Other then asking if she was hungry, Ezra hadn't spoken to her after the incident at Spencer's. He hadn't looked at her once and she swore that he had the radio on louder then usual. This whole 'cold shoulder' treatment was starting to worry her. Aria noticed the tightened grip he had on the steering wheel and the firm line his mouth formed. Aria sighed heavily and repositioned herself so that her legs were folded underneath of her in the seat of the car.

"Ezra?" She asked timidly. The silence from him was driving her crazy.

"Mmmhm?" He hummed, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe," his tone wasn't angry, but it didn't make it sound like he wanted to talk. Resigning to having to ride in silence, Aria sighed and looked out the window, away from him. From behind her she heard the sound of Ezra letting out a frustrated breath and the distinct noise of his hand running through his hair. Soon she felt the familiar touch of his hand on her lower thigh. Relief instantly washed over her. Smiling softly, she put her hand over his and tangled their fingers together and moved their joined hands higher up her thigh into her lap. Quickly, she felt Ezra tug his hand back.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong?" Aria snapped, her temper flaring. She reached over to the center console and yanked the dial for the volume down, quickly putting an end to the music. She stared pointedly at him waiting for a response.

"Noth-"

"And don't you dare say nothing Ezra Fitz because clearly you're upset."

For the first time since getting in the car, Ezra looked over and met Aria's gaze. When he took in her angry state he automatically looked guilty. He looked back at the road and silently reached over for her hand, which Aria quickly pulled out of his grasp. Ezra looked at her through the corners of his eyes and took her hand a little firmer this time. When Aria made no attempt to pull away again he interlocked their fingers and began to languidly draw circles on her hand with his thumb. Aria relaxed almost instantly to his light touch. The fear of being ignored no longer present.

"I'm sorry," Ezra said quietly, "I shouldn't be ignoring you. I was being an ass." He squeezed her hand that was in his. Aria hummed quietly in approval and shifted so that she was leaning across the middle console of the car and rested her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"You were being an ass," she mumbled in agreement before kissing him quickly on the cheek, "are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Ezra sighed heavily, but didn't share.

"Was it what happened at Spencer's" Aria guessed quietly.

"Yeah ... Sort of," Ezra confessed as he began to slow the car for a red light. At the red light he relaxed and looked over at Aria. He delicately cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together gently.

"I love you," Ezra whispered against her lips softly once they broke the kiss. Aria noticed the light had turned green and nudged Ezra softly and he continued driving.

"I love you too," Aria replied quietly, "please talk to me." Aria ran a hand in his hair and proceeded to scratch the back of his neck lovingly. She saw a tiny smile ghost his mouth as he sighed happily. She tugged the ends of his hair lightly and she heard him hum lowly in approval.

"Are you embarrassed at all about what happened at Spencer's?" Ezra asked the question carefully. Aria's hand stilled, her fingers still twirled between the small ringlets at the end of his hair.

"I mean," Aria exhaled as she took a second to collect her thoughts, "not really. I know that part of me is telling me I should be, and I know for a fact that Spencer is never going to let me live this down, but I'm not embarrassed that it happened. Wait, why? Are you embarrassed?"

"Yeah!'" Ezra said almost a bit too quickly. Glancing over at Aria, he could automatically tell that that wasn't the right answer. Aria let her hand drop from his head and placed it back in her lap.

"...Oh."

"No 'oh'. Aria stop," Ezra said and glanced over at her trying to get her to meet his eyes so he could truly communicate how he felt, "stop thinking that. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. Why do you think in taking you to New York? Its not because I love tourists and waiting \ an hour for a taxi, it's so that I can hold your hand and i can walk down the street and grab you by your waist and just kiss you," Aria smiled down at her hands. Ezra put his empty hand on the middle console and she quickly filled the void with her hand. "I can't wait to introduce you as my girlfriend rather than my student," he said quietly.

"So why we're you embarrassed at Spencer's?" Ezra automatically looked uncomfortable.

"Because... She saw... You know." Ezra mumbled ambiguously.

"I have no idea what youre trying to say," Aria deadpanned.

He sighed, frustrated, "I don't like that a student saw me with a boner." Ezra avoided Aria's eyes and gave his full attention to the road, embarrassed.

"That hasn't seemed to be an issue in the past," Aria muttered under her breath. In the silent car she heard Ezra chuckle softly and felt the slight shake of his body convulse in laughter.

" ," sarcasm evident in his tone, "you know that I don't think of you as my student," he confessed sincerely.

Aria smiled and squeezed his hand.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we were just kissing," Aria mumbled defensively.

"You were practically giving me a handjob through my pants!" Ezra exclaimed incredulously. Aria immediately shot up in her seat and turned towards her boyfriend.

" Okay, no. I touched you for like 10 seconds! I think you and I can both agree that my handjobs are a little bit better than that. "

A naughty smirk appeared on Ezra's face, "I don't know... You may have to remind me, I seem to have forgotten the last time," Ezra said with a wink. Aria smiled back and shoved him playfully as he slowed down the car at a red light.

"Not with the way you've been acting recently," Aria teased and stared at him. He looked over at her and had his boyish smile in place. Aria reached over and playfully ruffled his hair. He chuckled and shook his head trying to get his hair to fall back into its usual state.

"Mmm stop, " Aria commanded as she ran her fingers through his hair again turning it into a slightly disheveled mess. "I like the just-had-sex look, it suits you," she leaned over and kissed him on the side of the mouth and patted him once on the head. Ezra rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's silliness and just continued driving, getting more and more excited by the minute.

* * *

Aria sighed as she feverishly typed back a reply to Hanna's text.

_ I heard what happened at Spencer's. are you sure you guys have never had sex?_

_Yes, Han. I'm positive_.

_It seems like you were about to all over Spencer's bed_

_Okay, thats not even remotely true. What did Spencer tell you?_

Aria looked over at Ezra while she waited for Hanna's reply. They had spent the past two hours in the car and still had another whole hour to go according to the GPS on Ezra's phone. Aria had try to get some of the details on what they were going to do that weekend, other then see the show, but so far she hadn't gotten anything out of Ezra. She heard the chirp of her phone alerting her to Hanna's reply. Quickly, Aria opened her phone and read.

_That you were in a towel making out with Fitzy on Spence's bed and his hands were everywhere, like underneath the towel everywhere. And during your passionate face sucking, your hands were all over his hard on_

Aria sighed when she read the message, put in that light it did seem pretty bad. The worst part was that Spencer wasn't even exaggerating.

"What's up?" Ezra asked concerned.

"Mmm nothing," Aria mumbled as she typed back to Hanna a quick reply.

_We're just really sexually attracted to each other_

Ezra's hand that was resting on her knee rubbed up her thigh and then back down. Clearly the ministration was meant to be soothing but it had the opposite effect on Aria as she could feel her hormones increase, further proving her point on their sexual attraction.

_Yet you haven't had sex? _Was Hanna's reply

_Not gonna lie, we've come really close more than once. He usually stops us before anything like that happens_.

Ezra's hand continued to make its languid journey up and down her thigh. Ezra remained oblivious to how much he was turning her on.

_So what have you done?_

_Umm pretty much everything except sex._

Aria wasn't quite sure why she was telling Hanna all this, most likely because of all the extra sex hormones racing through her body. She was painfully aware of the warmth of his large hand as it moved up her thigh. She felt the tips of his long fingers brush softly against the inside her thigh and back down to her knee.

_How do you guys just not jump each other in the middle of his classroom?_

Aria chuckled and groaned internally when it came out sounding more like a breathy moan. Ezra looked over at her quizzically but she didn't catch it for she was already writing a reply to Hanna's text.

_Ummm an unbelievable amount of self control and knowing that his class is usually at the end of the day or right before lunch._

"Wait, so who are you texting?" Ezra asked curiously. Aria waited a few seconds before answering, making sure she got her voice under control.

"Hanna. It's just girl things." She explained quickly. Ezra looked over at her and continued to move his hand. Every time he did his pinky finger pressed up against her center, turning her on immensely even if it was only just for a second.

"What?" Aria asked frustrated with him. He looked a bit startled and moved his gaze back toward the road.

_Oh my god, you guys have totally had sex in his classroom._

_I'm still a virgin, Han._

Ezra cleared his throat slightly, "Just the umm, noise that you made"

_Yeah well you've totally made out in his classroom._

_Okay, this conversation is ending now._

_Omigod! Have you blown him?_

_Goodbye Hanna_

"What noise?" She asked distractedly. Her eyes wondered from her phone down to her leg where Ezra's hand remained. The look of his fingers caressing her thigh brought back memories of his fingers running up and down her body and how they felt intertwined with hers. Her phone beeped and she quickly opened her phone to read the message.

_You've totally blown him! Have you done that in school?_

Aria blushed and typed her reply with a knowing smile plastered on her face.

_This conversation ended five minutes ago_

_Omigod!_

"Really though, who are you texting?" Ezra asked, his tone was playfully but Aria could her the underlying nervousness to his voice. Aria enjoyed how protective her boyfriend could be but his jealously over the littlest things could get very annoying. Aria put her phone back in her purse as she responded.

"I told you. I'm texting Hanna," Ezra glanced over at her quickly.

"What were you talking about?" He asked timidly. He lightly squeezed her leg and she felt the indentation of his long fingers lightly squeezing her inner thigh.

"You." Her voice sounded came out breathy and rough. A smile small danced in his eyes

"Like, as your teacher or as your boyfriend?"

Aria debated for a moment what to tell him, he really didn't need to know that Spencer had told Hanna (and probably Emily) what happened in Spencer's room, it would just make him further embarrassed.

"As my boyfriend," Aria said, better to tell him the truth she ultimately decided.

"Oh," A small smirk played across Ezra's lips, "so I guess that explains why you were moaning."

"You would be moaning too if you had someone teasing and fondling you for an hour" Aria retorted, the un-dealt with build up of sexual hormones, making her frustrated and irritable. She was used to the longing looks shared briefly across the classroom but touching so intimately without any form of release was something that rarely happened with Ezra. A deep chuckle emerged from his lips as he looked at her with the most devious look she had ever seen

"Oh, Aria, if I ever decide to tease you on purpose, you will know"

* * *

**THIS SECTION IS SLIGHTLY M**

"Are we there yet?"

They had hit bad traffic once they got into the city. Ezra could see the hotel that he had booked their room in however with the traffic being so stop and go, they would likely be sitting in the car for 20 more minutes before he could park. It was a good thing the show wasn't until 8:00 or else they would have missed it.

"Almost"

Aria untangled her hand from his and moved it to his lap. Ezra glanced at her pointedly but he was meet with an innocent glance. Aria slowly began to move her small hand around the crouch of his dark jeans feeling for his length. Ezra sat straight up in his chair unmoving trying to keep his attention on the road. However he could feel himself growing as Aria continued to rub him through his jeans. Aria continued with her ministrations until Ezra was clearly turned on. The car was silent, neither one of them daring to make a sound.

Aria removed her hand and heard Ezra make a small grunt in protest however the noise was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath as Aria undid the button to his jeans. In the silent car the sound of Aria slowly undoing his zipper was enormous.

"Um, What are you doing?" Ezra asked tensely. His gaze never leaving the road in front of him.

Aria slipped her hand underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs until her small fingers came in contact with the coarse hairs that surrounded his now semi erect penis.

"I'm bored" Aria said innocently. She quickly looked out the car windows to make sure no one was looking at what was going on in the car. This also wasn't uncharted territory for them, however the couple had never even held hands outside of the apartment much less anything more than that.

"Can you not do this here?" Ezra requested, his voice weak. Her fingers, which had been inching farther and farther down his body, stilled. Slowly she removed her hand from his pants and zipped him back up. She could see the outline of his hardened length through his pants.

"You sure you wanted me to stop?" Her voice clearly carrying the smirk that was etched on her face.

"Just be glad that were finally here" Ezra said as he turned into the hotel parking lot. As soon as Ezra had put the car into park Aria had climbed onto his lap and forcefully pressed her lips to his.

"Mm, Jesus, Aria! Let me at least turn off the car," Ezra smiled against her lips, his smile growing larger when he felt her lips also curling up into a smile to match his.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. Aria looked down at their intertwined hands and without looking back up to him began to speak in a small voice, "Hey, Ezra, can we stop for something on the way back from the show?"

Ezra took his hands and ran them lightly up her sides, "Sure, babe. What do you need?" He asked, silently praying she wouldn't say tampons. That would sure put a damper on their romantic getaway.

"Can we pick up some condoms?" she looked up at him through her eyelashes with a small smile on her lips. Ezra could feel a goofy grin spread across his lips as he nodded wordlessly and leant down to kiss her, quickly capturing her bottom lip lightly with his teeth and slipping in his tongue.

* * *

Aria was left alone in the hotel room to get ready, while Ezra was outside on his cell phone confirming their reservation. He said something about cell phone reception working better from the lobby or something. Aria had finished getting ready a few minutes ago and had moved to unpack her suitcase. She noticed that her iPod was almost dead and cursed herself for forgetting her phone charger. She looked over at Ezra's much smaller suitcase and unzipped the side pocket hoping that he brought his. She dug her hand around the small pocket and was appalled by how much junk he kept in there. Aria turned the bag over and tipped the confines off the small pocket all over the bed. She searched through the pile of pens, markers, migraine medicine, old movie tickets stubs and tangled earbuds until she came upon a small rectangular box, curiously she picked it up.

"Reservation is a go! You ready yet?" Ezra yelled from the door. He rounded the corner and saw Aria surrounded by a pile of junk on the bed holding the box of-

"Condoms?" Aria asked curiously raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, um, yeah, forgot I had those," Ezra said, looking down at her awkwardly.

"Are these still good?" Aria inquired lightly.

"I mean, I bought them recently," Ezra had bought them a month or two ago when one night with Aria had gotten a little carried away. If Ezra hadn't kept his self control, they would have probably have had sex. The next day he went out and bought the condoms thinking they would rather be safe than sorry.

"They're unopened," Aria observed

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean I haven't really had the chance to use them. We haven't needed them" Aria smiled up at Ezra with a naughty tint in her eyes.

"Twelve-pack? My, someone has been a bit presumptuous,"

Ezra smiled nervously, "It was the first one I saw, I didn't expect us to use them all, I mean like not use them all in a single day"

"No, no. Twelve was good, we'll definitely be using these" Aria sat the condoms down and reached up for Ezra's hands. Automatically he pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning down he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Ready to go?"

She smiled radiantly up at him and reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Ezra's nose.

"Yeah, let's go" the couple joined hands and walked out of their hotel room to be met with the noisy streets of New York City.

* * *

**So this was a bit of a filler chapter while i plan out the rest of the story I know all of this in the beginning is very fluffy but its just to make a bigger contrast for wen the plot develops and the story becomes darker, Should I actually write out their sex scene in the next chapter?: Let me know. All reviews, story suggestions, etc. are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
